The present invention relates to a voltage supply, and more particularly to a voltage supply circuitry for providing a liquid crystal display with desired voltage levels.
Many electronic apparatus employing liquid crystal displays as their output means have recently been developed. However, the inherent characteristics of the liquid crystal displays were not fully utilized in the electronic apparatus. In the case where implementations of these apparatus were through integrated circuitry technology, a variety of problems were experienced due to the fact that breakdown voltage of the integrated circuitry was higher than the display enabling voltage. For example, increase in the number of terminals of the integrated circuitry and addition of amplifiers associated with the display enabling circuitry were necessary to overcome these problems.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in a liquid crystal display enabling circuitry which attains reduction of the number of integrated circuitry terminals and simplification in voltage supply circuitry.